At times, it may be desirable to prevent the use of wireless devices (e.g., cell phones). For example, in a police facility, prison, or jail, a law enforcement agency may find it desirable, or necessary, to prevent unauthorized use of wireless devices in order to protect the safety of agency personnel and/or the public. Typically, use of a wireless devices can be prevented by jamming (e.g., rf jammers) signals from the devices or blocking signals (e.g., if absorbing, blocking paint, shielding, etc.) from the devices. However, these techniques do not provide selective prevention of use.